Wanda Maximoff (unknown earth)
"I've heard people say my powers are frightening, that they can lead to nothing but destruction... people say because my father is the way he is that I will end up the same. I want to show all those people that they are wrong... I want to show the world that I won't be a victim anymore. I believe peace between humans and mutants is possible, and I will fight my hardest to make that a reality." ' - Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch' Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch, is the daughter of Magneto, and the sister of Quicksilver and Polaris. Wanda is a member of this universe's X-Men, and she is also an ally to the teams X-Factor and the Avengers Unity Divsion. Early Life and Joining Magneto Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro, were born on Wundagore Mountain after their Mother, Magda Eisenhardt, had sought refuge at a citadel which belonged to the geneticist known as the High Evolutionary. Magda had fled after her husband, Max Eisenhardt, (who at this time was going by the alias of Erik Lehnsherr), killed a mob of people using his mutant powers after they had prevented him from saving their young daughter, Anya, from dying in a fire. After Magda had given birth, The High Evolutionary abducted the twins and began experimenting on them. Wanda already naturally had the mutant abilities of telekinesis, and the ability to control psionic energy but becuase of the High Evoultionary's experiments and the demon Chthon, who was imprisioned in Wundagore Mountain at the time, planting a part of his essence in her, Wanda was granted the ability to use Chaos magic and the ability to manipulate probability as well. The results he got from experimenting on the twins disgusted the High Evoultionary, so he handed the children to Bova Ayrshire, one of his New Men who had also been mid-wife when the twin’s mother had given birth to them. Bova took care of Wanda and her brother for awhile after they were abandoned by their mother, but soon she ended up finding a kindly Romani couple who lived down the mountain. This couple, Django and Marya Maximoff, decided to adopt the twins and raise them as their own. When Wanda became an adolescent, she discovered that she had odd, superhuman abilities, just like her brother had. Wanda found she was able to move objects around with her mind, and she also noticed that people seemed to have ‘bad luck’ a lot when they were around her. At this point, Wanda and her brother still had no idea that they had actually been adopted. The twins were living in poverty just like the other members of their adopted family, and their foster father, Django, had even started to steal just so his wife and children wouldn't starve. Tragedy struck when the Romani camp was attacked by angry villagers. Pietro used his superspeed and he and Wanda escaped together, but the experience of losing their family deeply traumatized both the twins, so much so neither of them would remember much at all about their childhood until they became adults several years later. For the next years, the twins were homeless and had to fend for themselves, but together they managed to survive. One day young Wanda accidently caused a house to burst into flames with her mutant powers, and an enraged mob of villagers went after her and Pietro, intending to kill Wanda because they thought she was a witch. Pietro tried to protect Wanda, but they were both inexperienced using their powers and they were outnumbered as well. Little did they know that they would be rescued by Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, and former leader of the infamous Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Magneto had been searching for his wife Magda, wondering if his childhood sweetheart was still alive, and after he found the last place anyone had seen her Bova Ayrshire informed him that his wife had given birth to twins before her apparent death. Magneto saw Wanda and Pietro, and he saw how much Wanda and Pietro resembled his wife and himself and decided they must be his children. Magneto informed the twins that they were mutants and his children, and he offered them a chance to come live with him in Genosha, a country that used to profit from mutant slavery until he overthrew the old leaders and took it over. Wanda was thrilled she had other family besides her brother, and she also she felt owed Magneto for saving her life, so she decided join his side. Pietro wasn't able to trust Magneto yet, but he joined Magneto's side anyway because he wanted to make sure his sister would be safe. Wanda became one of Magneto's Acolytes along with her half sister Lorna, and she served Magneto loyally, using her powers to keep peace and order on the island. Wanda lived in a metal palace, The House of Magnus, with her family. Magneto showed more favoritism toward Wanda, and he was much more critical of Pietro. Pietro and Magneto often got into arguments, which hurt deeply Wanda. Pietro found out that Magneto was becoming a tyrant and wrongly incarcerating mutants on the island who didn't abide by his strict laws or didn't agree with his ideologies. Pietro confronted Magneto, and an enraged Magneto violently fought his son and had him arrested as well. Wanda was heartbroken to see her father hurt her brother in such a way, and she was terrified for Pietro and worried for he and their younger sister's safety. She snuck away in the middle of the night, and she tried to get a hold of Charles Xavier, who she knew was a old friend of her father's. Wanda begged Charles and his X-Men for help, telling them about her father's oppressive rule and what he had done to Pietro. Charles felt sympathetic towards Wanda's plight, and the X-Men came with her to Genosha to confront Magneto and save Pietro. The X Men weren't able to successfully overthrown Magneto since they were overpowered by Magneto's other Acolytes. The X-Men were able to rescue Pietro though, but Magneto felt betrayed by both his oldest children and exiled them both from Genosha indefinitely. Lorna stayed behind on Genosha, afraid to leave her father's side. Becoming an X-Man ''' After they were both exiled from Genosha and disowned by their father, Wanda and Pietro decided to use their mutant abilities for good instead. Wanda decided to join the X-Men, while Pietro became a reserve member and later went on to join X-Factor. Professor Xavier helped Wanda to learn how to better control her powers and reach her full potential. Wanda also became good friends with Jean Grey, and had a brief romantic relationship with Warren Worthington III, aka Angel. Lorna later fled after trying to stop Magneto from conquering Carrion Cove, the last city in Genosha opposing his rule. Wanda came along with Lorna to help the humans that were still living there evacuate safely. When Magneto later captured Professor Xavier to start his war against the human race, Wanda angrily confronted her father, using her powers to take apart his metal castle and leave it a heap of scraps. Wolverine nearly crippled Magneto in a confrontation between them, and Lorna left as well to join her sister, deciding it was time to get out from under her father's thumb and see the world. '''Finding Love Wanda eventally developed an attraction for her teammate Kurt Wagner, aka NightCrawler. Wanda kept quiet about this for a while though, seeing he still had a lingering attraction for Amanda Sefton, a sorceress he grew up with. Amanda Sefton later became the Guardian of Limbo, and Kurt eventually started to reciprocate Wanda's feelings. In the near future, Wanda and Kurt eventually marry and have a daughter named Talia, who also had mutant abilities and joined a future team of X-Men under the code name Nocturne. ————————————————————————————————————— Powers and Abilities Hex Bolts: With her hex bolts, Wanda is able to manipulate probability, using her ‘hexes’ to make something things she wants more likely to happen, or to make something she doesn't want less likely to happen. This usually manifests as “bad luck” and has a negative outcome for her opponent. Wanda used to not have much control over her hexes, but she has gotten to a point where she has gained better control over her hexes so they only happen when she wants them to. Probability Manipulation Telekinesis: Wanda can move, manipulate, and levitate objects using her mind. She’s able to use this power to affect and manipulate particles and molecules, and to manipulate matter and energy as well. She can also control physical forces such as gravity, kinetic energy, pressure, friction, and state of matter. She can use these powers to control or even stop her opponent’s movements, or to move or suspend objects mid-air. Psionic Energy: Wanda can use her psionic energy to create energy blasts, bolts, and waves, or gather objects or other physical matter into a small space in her sphere of influence, which always can be seen since her energy looks like bright red flames or smoke. Wanda can use her psionic energy to deal direct hits to her opponents. Teleportation Energy Field: Wanda can use her Psionic energy to create barriers. Chaos Magic: Wanda is able to tap into and control chaos magic. Category:Heroes Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants of Earth Omega X Category:X-Men of Earth Omega X Category:Characters of Earth Omega X